


Five Kisses

by gyunikum



Series: Fives [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: Five ways the others kiss Jaehwan.





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> you could say this is the 3rd installment to my Ken/OT5 series, this time with five more times kissing.

There were five distinct ways the others kiss Jaehwan.

Before creating the group with the others and breathing life into VIXX, Jaehwan thought there was only one way to kiss— no matter how many girls he’s dated, all of their kisses felt the same to him, even if the premise was different.

He loved them, once upon a time. He loved all of his past girlfriends, and he would never think ill of them.

But he’d found his place, only in this group of six— he was one of the six pieces of this intricate, confusing, but fulfilling puzzle.

Each piece had a different shape, fitting into a different place to bring them to completion— each member was different in more way than they were similar, but even with their jagged edges chipped away by the outside world and even each other, they sawed away from themselves to fit one another.

An outsider would have called it compromises, but for Jaehwan, the word carried a type of negative connotation that was far from the truth— their truth.

It showed in a number of ways, each form and shape a manifestation distinct to the connection between each other.

For Jaehwan, it was how they kissed him so differently.

 

Hakyeon was roughly sweet, and sweetly rough in every sense. If he grabbed Jaehwan roughly, by his neck, shoulder or arm, Jaehwan knew to anticipate a kiss so sweet, he would melt; a hissed request of concealed plead to tone it down, uttered in Hakyeon’s velvet voice thick with something sticky that glued to the cavity of Jaehwan’s chest— followed by a brush of Hakyeon’s hot lips on his cheekbone, and the saccharine taste of honey on his tongue.

If not, Hakyeon would whisper sweet nothings into Jaehwan’s ear before he would grab Jaehwan by the nape and jerk him closer— a tease, only with the purpose of seeing Jaehwan crumble, and each time Jaehwan would give in, tilt his head for Hakyeon, and let Hakyeon take the lead, push him against the wall.

Jaehwan loved the concoction of contrast and consistency that came with Hakyeon.

 

Taekwoon always started with small steps— a small voice, a small action, a small look, often missed by Jaehwan. It kept Jaehwan on his toes all the time, on the lookout for a telltale sign from Taekwoon, yet somehow he usually managed to catch Jaehwan off-guard.

Taekwoon would never start by kissing Jaehwan full on his lips— always the corner of his mouth, a taste of what’s to come, should Jaehwan want it as well.

Jaehwan always found it endearing how Taekwoon would take the first step, and then hand the reins of continuation to Jaehwan— as small as it started out, Jaehwan always made sure to make it go out with a bang that would leave both of them breathless, Taekwoon’s hair a mess and Jaehwan’s clothes halfway to the floor regardless of time and space.

 

Wonshik took it slow every time. Sometimes a kiss would be dragged out for days on end— his lingering touches and stares a too-long prologue to a simple anecdote. Together, Wonshik and Jaehwan wrote stories each time they kissed; the set-up differing— sometimes it would start with Wonshik staring at Jaehwan’s lips for half a century, sometimes the notion of his touches on Jaehwan’s shoulders and neck would shift to a more intimate feeling, other times his words and tone would take a different direction— but the end of the story would always be the same.

Them, in a space big enough for only the two of them and their love, their lips on each other.

 

Hongbin was easily influenced by the situation and environment he was in, but one thing was always steel consistent— he never initiated. No matter what, he would refuse to be the first.

Jaehwan didn’t complain, though, because it allowed him to shape each kiss to his liking, as Hongbin followed his lead, matching Jaehwan’s steps without lagging behind. Often times, comfortable time spent in each other’s company would end up in a kiss, brief or long, that would, then, turn into a laugh or chuckle, as Hongbin would groan about not being able to resist Jaehwan.

With Hongbin, it was the most playful, a kiss that released so much tension from Jaehwan.

 

Sanghyuk, sometimes, kissed not with his lips, but his eyes or fingers. His glances and touches left the same impression on Jaehwan as his mouth, a burning feeling ignited in his guts, passion and power melting together to create something new each time.

Most often than not, Sanghyuk’s kiss started with a thumb brushed over Jaehwan’s lips, a glance of heavy lidded eyes and eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, and image that would force Jaehwan’s mouth open and welcoming.

Sanghyuk held the most control over Jaehwan when it came to a simple touch, and there was no way to resist against his kiss— but Jaehwan never wanted that, especially not with Sanghyuk.

 

The taste of their kisses was different from each other, and the five came together to spell out not love, but a notion of something that made Jaehwan feel _whole_ and _complete_ — absolute.

**Author's Note:**

> meh. not my best.


End file.
